


Плач цикады

by Sapphorequiem



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, идея этого фика пришла мне в голову в сонном бреду, инсектосимволизм, мейчур потому что тут машины дрочат, хаха большие буквы гоу бррр
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphorequiem/pseuds/Sapphorequiem
Relationships: Adam/Eve (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Цикады линяют очень много, пока не достигнут взрослого состояния. Со стороны кажется, что внутри одной цикады прячется другая: сильнее, громче, злее. Ева был такой цикадой. Ждал, пока отрастут крылья. Пока укрепятся жвала. Пока настанет время проснуться. Сбрасывая кожу, он словно родился. _Нет, не так._ Он действительно родился — из крови, из ребра, в боли. Сотканный из стали, из плоти, из _крикаааааааааАААААААА_ ** _ААААА_** ** _АААА_** ** _АААААААААА_** ** _ААААА_** ** _ААААА_** ** _ААААААААААААА _ ** **_ ААААА. _ **

Ну вот, сорвал голос. 

**Система вокализации была экстренно отключена. Производится перезапуск.**

***

Ева тяжело вздохнул, подняв взгляд в небо, что по цвету напоминало грязную воду после стирки. Погода сегодня была пасмурная, на небе чернели большие неуклюжие тучи. Холодный ветер начал постепенно усиливаться. Ветви ракиты, под которой он сидел, беспокойно зашуршали, раскачиваясь от очередного порыва ветра. Сидеть под деревом ему пришлось одному: он так и не смог уговорить брата, слишком занятого своими делами, посидеть вместе с ним у небольшого ручья, который он нашел среди руин города. Это место было небольшим и настолько спрятанным, что сюда даже не каждая птица залетала. Здесь было тихо и очень спокойно. Брату бы такое место понравилось. Ева убрал волосы за ухо, когда ветер сдул их ему на лицо. Они были длинными и очень мешались. Ева подумывал их заплести, да только не умел.

Внезапно, что-то блестящее привлекло его внимание. Повернувшись, он заметил осколок ярко-синего стекла, что лежал под куском серой пыльной ткани. Ева медленно поднялся на ноги, подошёл ближе. Волосы снова упали ему на лицо и он с раздражением убрал их за ухо. Он подобрал осколок — тот был острым и ярко-синим даже несмотря на слой пыли. Его отражение было смутным, в едином синем цвете. У Евы появилась странная, спонтанная мысль. Он взял в руку прядь, провёл по ней острым краем стекла. Длинная прядь обмякла, точно змея со сломанной шеей. Вслед за одной упали и другие, пока его длинные волосы не стали намного короче и беспорядочнее. Он снова взглянул на своё мутное едва отличимое отражение. Теперь ничего не мешает. 

Брат от такого, видно, расстроился поначалу. Хотя потом присмотрелся: он смотрел так внимательно, что Еве становилось не по себе. В итоге одобрительно кивнул. 

— Хорошо смотрится, — бросил он мягким тоном. — Тебе идёт. 

— Спасибо, — радостно улыбнулся в ответ Ева. — Кстати, теперь ты не занят? Давай пойдём, я покажу тебе кое-что! 

— Конечно, — Адам медленно кивнул, и Ева поспешно схватил его за руку, ведя за собой. 

Он шёл так быстро, что Адам едва за ним поспевал. Идти до нужного места было неблизко, и Ева едва не пропустил нужный поворот, где приходилось перелезать через множество стальных балок, а после протискиваться между двумя покосившимися многоэтажками. Но оно определённо точно того стоило, Ева был уверен. 

Адаму место действительно понравилось: он осматривался с открытым интересом, даже сказал спасибо. Он начал говорить что-то о людях, природе и философии, но Ева его не сильно слушал. Но Адам выглядел довольным, и это было главное. Еве этого было достаточно. 

— А ещё здесь лежало вот это, — Ева указал пальцем на нечто, накрытое отрезком ткани. Когда он убрал ткань, в воздух поднялся столб пыли. На солнце блеснуло разноцветное стекло, и их взглядам открылся витраж, слегка потускневший и полуразбитый. На круглом витраже не хватало многих частей, и на некогда полноценном изображении осталось лишь одно-единое дерево с яблоками, среди которых пряталась изумрудно-зелёная змея. 

— Правда красиво? — спросил Ева, гордый тем, что нашёл нечто настолько необычное. — Наверное, это что-то из старого мира. 

— Занятно, — задумчиво хмыкнул Адам, сложив руки на груди. — Умница, Ева. Давай отнесём этот витраж к себе. Его надо будет изучить. 

— Хорошо! — энергично закивал Ева. — Только давай ещё немного здесь побудем. Посидим вместе немного… Ладно? 

Адам хмыкнул, соглашаясь. Облака всё так же чернели над головой, и ракита всё ещё шумела от ветра. Но, если раньше это тихое место чувствовалось одиноким, пусть и спокойным, то теперь здесь было так хорошо, словно в раю. Потому что теперь Ева был не один. Теперь холодный ветер не ощущался, чёрные тяжёлые тучи не давили на небо, не звенел таким гулким эхом бегущий ручей. Еву начало клонить в сон. Бережно обняв Адама, он положил голову ему на плечо и закрыл глаза, медленно вздыхая. Где-то неподалёку звонкой трелью зашлась птица, ей отозвалась другая, совсем близко. Адам игрался с его неровно обрезанными волосами, осторожно перебирал пряди пальцами. 

— Надо будет их ещё подстричь, чтоб были ровнее, — тихим голосом предложил Адам. Ева, не открывая глаз, ответил ему согласным мычанием. 

**Включён спящий режим.**

Конечно, по-настоящему уснуть Ева не смог, даже если бы очень постарался. И снов он никогда не видел, хотя Адам много о них рассказывал, сам не зная, какие они, эти сны. Ева иногда представлял, каково это, действительно засыпать. Наверное, это так страшно — закрывать глаза и не знать ничего о том, что происходит вокруг. Так ведь можно совсем не проснуться. 

Он решил сосредоточиться на себе. Пока он был в спящем режиме, можно было спокойно провести внутреннюю диагностику. Просто так, на всякий случай. Как он и ожидал, всё было в порядке. Ева открыл глаза, покосился на Адама. Тот глядел куда-то в сторону, взгляд у него был тревожный, как у оленя, услышавшего незнакомый звук.

**Спящий режим отключён.**

**—** Что такое? — настороженно спросил Ева, медленно приподнимаясь. 

Краем глаза он заметил медленное движение чего-то не особо большого. Не думая, Ева ударил, и в тишине раздался звук сломанных костей. Светло-коричневая змея с бледно-золотистыми кольцами лежала почти у самых его ног. Теперь её клиновидная голова была разбита, а рука Евы была в крови. 

— О, это просто змея, — Ева быстро успокоился, поворачиваясь к Адаму. — Ты её так испугался? 

Вместо ответа Адам отвёл взгляд в сторону, и Ева поднялся, чтоб вымыть руки. В небе начал греметь гром. 

— Будет дождь, — констатировал Адам, тоже поднимаясь на ноги. — Нам пора идти. 

— А витраж брать будем? — оживлённо спросил Ева, стряхивая с рук воду. 

— Да, будем, — глубоко кивнул Адам. — Интересно, как он выглядел, когда был целым? 

— Наверно, красивее, чем сейчас, — шутливо бросил Ева, подходя к витражу и положив руку на железную раму. Адам коротко засмеялся. 


	2. Chapter 2

Адам целовал так сладко, что у Евы голова шла кругом. Он слегка выгнулся, подался вперёд, непроизвольно сжал бёдра. Каждая деталь его тела, каждая микросхема, провод и плата мелко дрожали от счастья и наслаждения. Каждая деталь обладала настолько хорошим умением имитировать, что для Евы всё было взаправду. Тепло на губах, мурашки по коже, тянуще-сладкое, густое чувство внизу живота — всё это было взаправду. 

— Ах, — с губ Евы слетает рваный выдох, когда Адам целует его в шею. Ах.  **Аа-ах.** **АЙ** **.**

Резкая боль в плече словно возвращает его с небес на землю. Ева вздрагивает, отталкивая Адама. Тот, кажется, немного растерян. Ева дышит неровно, касается плеча, где болит. На пальцах видно немного крови. 

— Что за хрень? — сердито спрашивает Ева. — Ты меня укусил? 

— Извини, — быстро выпалил Адам, выражение лица у него стало виноватым. — Как-то само вышло. 

Подобная мелкая ранка затянется быстро, за считанные секунды. Еве просто не нравилось, что оно болит.

— Ничего, — Ева улыбнулся, чтоб согнать напряжение. — Просто... не делай так снова. 

Он приподнялся и быстро поцеловал Адама в губы, ухмыльнувшись.  _ Ну вот, теперь начинать сначала. _ Ева сел удобнее, подвинулся ближе. У Адама была дурная манера иногда мычать, когда они целовались, причём таким образом, что у Евы щекотало губы. Адам отстранился, взялся за лицо Евы двумя руками. 

— Хорошо, тогда я так больше не буду, — он ласково улыбнулся, руки у него были очень тёплые. Но он бездействовал, а терпение Евы как-то быстро заканчивалось. 

— Что такое? — спросил Ева, нетерпеливо хмурясь. Адам ответил ему сдавленным смешком. 

— Ничего, — едва слышно выдохнул он, внимательно заглядывая Еве в глаза. Он выглядел очень счастливым, и от его взгляда и улыбки у Евы начало приятно покалывать в животе. — Просто ты так смутился. 

— И что? — с нотой возмущения выпалил Ева. — Ты тоже. 

— Ага, — легко признался Адам. — Я тоже. 

Он отпустил лицо Евы, и щёки последнего обдало лёгким холодом, призрачным чувством прикосновения. Руки Адама скользнули ниже, обожгли Еве бёдра. Чувство было похожее на тяжёлый кусок воска, медленно плавящегося. Ева спешил ответить тем же. В его руках рождалась музыка, и мелодией ему был Адам — его рваное дыхание, короткие вздохи и тихие стоны. Это было отдалённо похоже на раздавленный пчелиный улей, когда сжимаешь его обломок в руке, и мёд течёт сквозь пальцы. 

  
Ева был остывающим кипятком: перегретым, ещё не переставшим рябить, но постепенно утихающим. Хоть бы ядро не перегрелось. Внезапно, ему стало неловко. Но когда Адам снова поцеловал его, стало легче. Когда они были вместе, Ева чувствовал себя самым счастливым на свете. Он никогда не просил ничего большего — только быть вместе, только чтоб Адам был счастлив. И Ева сделает всё, что в его силах, чтоб так было всегда.    



	3. Chapter 3

Ева оперелся рукам о стол, пытаясь сделать так, чтоб его тень помешала Адаму читать. Последний сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, осторожно поправил очки на носу. Ева обиженно нахмурился, ожидая, когда чужое терпение переполнится, расплескается за край. 

— Адам, — ласковым тоном протянул Ева, забирая очки себе. Адаму они всё равно были ни к чему, он носил их просто потому что они на нём хорошо смотрелись. — Давай поиграем. 

— Подожди немного, — Адам оторвался от чтения и взглянул на него снизу вверх. — Дай мне хотя бы дочитать. 

— Хорошо, я подожду, — послушно закивал Ева, выпрямившись. 

Отступать из личного пространства Адама он не спешил. Он решил позволить себе что-то эгоистичное. Даже если в это время он вёл себя, как ему часто говорили, “по-детски”. Ева внимательно наблюдал за тем, как одна из прядей волос Адама медленно выскальзывает у того из-за уха, распрямляется и останавливается там, где начинается граница бокового зрения Адама. Небольшая мелочь, а всё равно отвлекала. Ева непроизвольно вернул прядь на её прежнее место. На ощупь она была мягкой и гладкой, едва ощутимой на пальцах. Ева будто проводил подушечками пальцев по глянцевой бумаге. 

— Спасибо, — тихо выдал Адам, переворачивая страницу. 

Ева ничего не отвечает, всё так же ожидая, пока Адам закончит с книгой. Он ждал терпеливо, как и всегда. Адам едва слышно вздохнул, вновь поворачиваясь лицом к брату. 

— Что ты хочешь, Ева? — его голос был похож на клич воронов. Чернильно-масляных птиц, которых в последнее время становилось всё больше, и они собирались в стаи, напоминая горстки живых теней. 

Ева на секунду задумался. Он мог бы перечислить столько вещей, но сдержался, прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтоб не расплыться в глупой улыбке от собственных раздумий. Он сделал вид, что тщательно подбирает ответ. Словно не думал о подобной ситуации, не представлял себе, что он бы ответил, задай ему Адам подобный вопрос. Словно он не представлял себе такой диалог каждую свободную минуту, прокручивая выдуманные разговоры в мыслях вновь, и вновь, и вновь. 

**_Что ты хочешь, Ева?_ ** О, Еве хотелось столько всего. И далеко не всё из этого Ева мог бы обернуть в слова. И ещё меньше из этого он мог бы сказать вслух. Но у него не было времени всё тщательно обдумать. 

_ Хочу, чтоб ты был счастлив. Хочу всегда быть вместе. Хочу знать, что я для тебя важен. Хочу быть важнее человечества. Потому что для меня нет ничего важнее тебя, Адам. Слышишь? _

— Я же говорил, — криво улыбнулся Ева. — Хочу, чтоб ты оставил книги и мы поиграли. 

Адам неопределённо хмыкнул, наконец, закрыв книгу. Он так её и не дочитал. Поднявшись на ноги, он взглянул Еве прямо в глаза. 

— Давай так, — в его голосе чувствовалась гладкость моря в штиль. — У меня ещё остались кое-какие дела. Я с ними разберусь, а после мы сможем поиграть, если ты так хочешь. Договорились? 

— Хорошо, — согласился Ева с явной неохотой. 

— А ты подожди здесь, ладно? — взгляд Адама сразу же стал вязким, подтаял от теплоты. 

— Здесь? — растерянно моргнул Ева. — Ты пойдёшь один? Без меня? 

— Ты же сможешь меня здесь подождать? — Адам вопросительно приподнял брови, всё ещё глядя на собеседника самым ласковым из взглядов. 

— Если подожду, то мы потом сыграем вместе? — Ева состроил щенячьи глазки. 

— Даже лучше, — голос Адама стал тише. Ева только сейчас заметил ,что они стояли очень близко друг к другу. — Когда вернусь, то давай займёмся чем-то, что тебе нравится. А пока меня нет, то подумай, что ты хочешь сегодня делать. Ладно? 

— Хорошо, — Ева сразу же оживился. Адам никогда до этого не спрашивал, что ему нравится. — Тогда я подожду! И с места не сойду. 

— Вот и отлично, — Адам улыбнулся, коротко засмеявшись. Таким довольным он ещё никогда не был. 

Поцеловав Еву на прощание, он поспешно ушёл. Ева провёл его взглядом, едва сдерживаясь, чтоб не погнаться за Адамом в ту же секунду. Он ещё никогда не оставался один. Ощущение такого большого физического расстояния между ними было странным и непривычным. Но Ева стоял на месте, ведь он пообещал, что будет ждать. 

***

Небо было чистым, похожим на растянутое полотно. Оно было ровного, насыщенного цвета, и ни единого облака на нём не пролетало. Еву это немного расстроило: он очень хотел поглядеть на белые нахохлившиеся облака, похожие на тех морских овец, о которых ему когда-то рассказывал Адам. Он ещё тогда удивился — как это овцы могут быть морскими, если они не умеют дышать под водой? И как они плывут, если от влаги шерсть тяжелеет? Но сейчас в небе не виднелось морских овец. Даже обычных он не нашёл. 

Обычно Ева не обращал внимание на то, как течёт время. Оно для него летело куда-то вперёд, неслось со всех ног, как скоростной поезд. Ева пытался тоже не отставать от молниеносного бега времени, старался успеть всё сразу. Сейчас же время не бежало. На самом деле, оно едва плелось, волоча ноги по земле. Каждая секунда была растянутой и ощутимой, и Еве от этого было ужасно непривычно.

**_Нечестно._ ** Почему Адам пошёл именно в Город? Почему оставил его здесь? Еве тоже хотелось туда пойти. Хотелось провести это медленно тянущееся время вместе. Внутри у него начала закипать обида. 

Когда Адам вернётся, Ева всё ему скажет. Он скажет ему, чего так сильно хочет, что так долго держал в себе. А там уже будь что будет. Может, Адам наконец-то перестанет отвечать так нехотя и нечасто. Может, Ева наконец-то научится говорить, что у него на уме. А пока что Ева послушно подождёт. Адам вернётся и похвалит его. И всё будет хорошо. 

И Ева ждал. Честно ждал, действительно надеясь, что сейчас Адам вернётся. Он вслушивался в каждый звук, в каждый шорох, что казались ему шагами, приглушённым голосом. Ева решил проверить Сеть. Ему хотелось вновь ощутить, что они связаны. Потянуться к Адаму всем своим естеством. Но он ничего не нашёл. Внезапно, чувство связи исчезло. Ева ощутил себя пустым стаканом. Опрокинутым кувшином. Выпотрошенной рыбой на камне. Разбитым снежным шаром. Птичьей костью. Сброшенной кожей насекомого. 

Он сорвался с места. Нарушил обещание. Теперь его не похвалят, но уж лучше так. Лучше проверить. Вдруг ему просто показалось. Просто померещилось, и на самом деле всё хорошо. Ева ещё никогда не бежал так быстро. Город, как и всегда, был белым, как снег. Ева никогда не видел снега, но видел записи о нём в Сети. Больше всего ему нравилась корка снега на сугробах после короткой оттепели. В этот раз наст был красным, липким и тёплым.Он позвал Адама. Ответа не было. 

Движения его стали скованнее, мысли заметались одна за другой.  _ Это ведь не по-настоящему, правда?  _

Ничего. Ответа никак не было, даже когда Ева схватил его за рубашку и встряхнул. Тишина. Секунда перед бурей.

Внутри Евы всё застрекотало. Беззвучно завизжало противным металлическим лязгом, задрожало и сжалось в болезненном спазме. Он сдавленно взвыл, по его лицу покатились горячие слёзы. Ева ещё никогда не плакал так сильно. _Что же делать?_ **_О Боже, что же делать?_**


End file.
